


Watercress

by prairial



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Warnings, F/F, Introspection, Sibling Incest, Siblings Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairial/pseuds/prairial
Summary: She lies at night with empty pill containers and a full heart and recalls the secret, envisions it in her mind, hides it jealously in the space between her nightslip and her pale skin, cradles it close to her heart.
Relationships: Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Watercress

When Rei had accepted the golden (hand)cuff around her wrist, with its history and the perpetually stinging scar it hid, she had been entrusted with the most precious secret. A secret that only Rei could and would ever know. 

She lies at night with empty pill containers and a full heart and recalls the secret, envisions it in her mind, hides it jealously in the space between her nightslip and her pale skin, cradles it close to her heart. 

This terrible secret is that Fukiko isn’t the perfect young lady most people know her as. She’s not the proud daughter and sister her family members encounter in the hallways of their home. She’s not even the cold-hearted goddess Rei vows an unconditional cult to. The truth, in fact, is that in appearance, there are as many Fukikos as there are people who know her. She knows best how to change and charm, to convince whoever has the (mis)fortune of crossing her path that she only is worthy of attention. It’s with the same careful, natural, established planning that Fukiko-of-the-sorority is always shining, always ready to show impressionable young girls the example of a perfectly turned out life. She carefully builds her pedestal and patiently waits for the moment she’s inevitably put on it. 

And Rei doesn’t mind; she has as much space in her heart as there are Fukikos. She loves her in every single one of her aspects, when she’s pouring tea into an ornate cup and when she’s thrusting an equally ornate dagger into her little sister’s heart, always with a gentle smile. 

But still, among all the Fukikos, Rei has a favorite. A facet that only she can ever see, this Fukiko isn’t for anyone else, she’s reserved for the person who loves her the most. 

Rei cherishes that thought because the Fukiko-in-her-mind is always smiling, always laughing and dancing barefoot in the grass surrounding a shallow pond, clovers and watercress crushed beneath her toes as she beckons and invites Rei with promises of an eternity spent right by her side and a blissful, eternal rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of thoughts about this anime


End file.
